Footie Fun
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Just a little drabble, may or may not have a more mature second part... It depends on how much you guys review XD For Ishty! Might as well do this... World Cup and all... *rolls eyes* god I hate football...
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Footie Fun

Humour/Romance

K+ Rating

Thanks for the brainwave Ishty! This one is for you!

Sorry but I call it football, so for all the Americans... they are playing soccer.

No I am not a fan of football or the World Cup... my muse left me so Ishty helped me out.

Summary: Some pesky kids bring our two favourite agents together with a little sport. ZIBBS!

Footie Fun

Gibbs looked to his left as he saw the NCIS truck roll up to their newest crime scene. He grinned as Ziva hopped and landed gracefully from the truck, unlike Tony who stumbled and growled at McGee who laughed.

'' When you're ready.'' prompted Gibbs, the three younger agents scattered, grabbing the tools they needed to do their jobs. They went to their respective areas while Gibbs drifted in between the three and Ducky working away establishing the time of death and possible cause. A scream of 'goal' to his right made him look. There was a group of teenagers, no older than sixteen playing football.

'' The World Cup has got to them, eh Boss?'' Gibbs nodded and ducked as the ball was booted his way, the team watched as it hurtled towards Ziva and the Israeli tucked the notepad away and raised her leg to stop the ball and she did a few keepie-uppies. The men's jaw dropped and the kids ran over to the crime scene, not crossing the yellow tape, so they could watch Ziva.

'' Wow!''

'' The chick's got skills!'' Ziva grinned knowing that all the eyes were on her... maybe this is how David Beckham felt when he was on his grassy stage.

'' Oh man and she's hot.'' said the one of the other teens, Tony grinned and Gibbs shook his head, knowing that the Israeli was taking it all in her stride.

'' Someone tackle her!'' called one of the kids. Ziva let the ball fall to the floor, ready for a challenge. Gibbs cricked his neck and began to run after Ziva. The Israeli grinned and ran with the ball, she leapt over the yellow tape and laughed as Gibbs ran behind her.

'' Come on Gibbs! Keep up!'' called Ziva. Gibbs grinned, loving the fun side of his tempermental agent.

The teens and NCIS employees moved to watch the one on one game between the two agents.

'' Record it Probie!'' said Tony, knowing that the gothic forensic scientist would want to see this.

Gibbs urged his legs to move fast and he ran until he was behind Ziva trying to get the ball, Ziva moved as he moved, blocking him from the ball with her body, Gibbs moved his hands to her hips to get a tight grip on them as he tried even harder, Ziva laughed, loving how her boss was holding her, so she moved one of her hands to hold onto his thigh, she laughed again as Gibbs' muscle jerked under her grasp.

'' The old guy has skills too!''

'' Wow! I wish my dad was like that!''

Pants of frustration and laughter sounded for a few moments until the two managed to get their feet knotted together and they crashed to the floor and rolled down the steep grassy hill.

'' Oh!''

'' Wipeout!'' They carried on rolling until they stopped, Gibbs on top of Ziva, both of them breathing heavily.

'' That's some skills you have David.'' panted Gibbs, his nose just brushing hers. Ziva smiled up at him.

'' I have other skills too, Gibbs.''

'' I bet you do.'' They looked into each others eyes and Gibbs lowered his lips and pressed them to Ziva's, he grinned as she kissed him back, they broke apart as they heard Tony calling them.

'' Half time... I will play with you later?'' Gibbs grinned.

'' You can count on it.'' Gibbs got off of his agent and pulled her up, Ziva chipped the ball so she could catch it and they ran up the hill. Ziva dropkicked the ball to the teens and they cheered.

'' Thanks Miss!'' they called before running off. Gibbs looked at his team.

'' Did I say you could finish?'' The team scuttled off once again and Gibbs grinned as he listened to Tony and Ziva's banter.

'' You didn't tell me you knew how to handle a ball.''

'' Tony... I know how to handle balls. Everybody does, even you.'' said Ziva not fully aware of what she was implying... or so Gibbs thought until she caught his eye and winked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Footie Fun

Humour/Romance

T Rating

I'm really sorry about the Little Shop of Horrors quotes btw... I was listening to it when I was writing :)

Here ya go Ish... sorry I've not been totally great lately *hugs ya* The same goes with everyone else I'm in 'regular' contact with *hugs you all in mind*

Summary: Some pesky kids bring our two favourite agents together with a little sport. ZIBBS!

Footie Fun

It was the end of a busy day and Gibbs was finally on his way home. As he drove down the various different roads to his home, he practically felt himself buzzing, much like Abby would once the Caf-POW! kicked in. His one on one football match with Ziva left him feeling like some goofy teen. As he turned down his road, he was surprised to see a bright, red mini cooper sitting in his drive. He slowed to a stop and got out of his car, walking past the mini, he noted it was definately Ziva's, if the knife and cleaning equipment on the passenger seat was anything to go by.

He stepped in through his front door to smell something cooking nicely. Shutting the door with his foot, he walked through his living room to his kitchen to see one Israeli standing in his kitchen, supervising a saucepan and stirring something in another.

'' Shalom.'' Gibbs pretended to frown.

'' What are you doing in my kitchen?''

'' Cooking.'' deadpanned Ziva, laughter sparkling in her mocha eyes. Gibbs grinned.

'' I can see that.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' What is it?'' asked Gibbs walking closer.

'' Pasta.'' Gibbs walked closer until he was standing behind Ziva. The Israeli turned around to look at him and he shuffled back a little.

'' If you wish to help, you could get some plates down and the cutlery.''

'' 'kay.'' said Gibbs, moving off to get the plates and cutlery. Ziva smirked and carried on finishing dinner.

She grinned even more when she heard Gibbs setting the table and him walking back over to her.

'' Z-''

'' It is almost ready, I will bring it over.'' said Ziva, before moving off to drain the pasta. Gibbs went back to the table and seated himself. He watched her for a moment before sighing.

'' Ziva?''

'' Hmm?''

'' Feed me.'' Ziva looked at him, with a grin and laughter in her eyes to match.

'' Hang on.''

'' Feed me.'' Ziva snorted with laughter and Gibbs smirked.

'' Feed me Zeevuuur.'' Ziva gave a heartfelt laugh at Gibbs' successful use of a movie quote, Tony would be proud. She still had a grin on her face when she placed a plate of hot tomato pasta in front of him.

'' I am afraid it is not blood, but it is close enough.'' Gibbs chuckled and waited for Ziva to get back, with her own plate.

'' Ziv, this is really good,'' he said after eating a mouthful. Ziva grinned, ''This is one of your many talents?'' Ziva laughed.

'' If you think so.'' said Ziva, digging into her own pasta dish. They ate in a comfortable silence and whenever they looked up, their eyes connected, the electricity feeding the burning desire growing and becoming ever present. Gibbs placed his cutlery together and down and watched Ziva for a moment.

'' I didn't know you could play football.'' Ziva swallowed her last mouthful and grinned.

'' There are many things you do not know about me Gibbs.'' said Ziva, grinning seductively. Gibbs stood and walked over to Ziva, reaching down to pick up her hand.

'' Well... I wanna find out.'' Ziva smiled and let him pull her up and into a slow kiss. He lifted his hand to pull Ziva's ponytail out, his eyes darkening a little as he watched the black waves fall. He buried a hand in her hair and let the other rest on her hip, while Ziva rest a hand on his face, the other on his broad chest. They pulled apart and Ziva's gaze flickered between those ice blue eyes and his lips.

'' Another talent?'' commented Gibbs, his lips just brushing her nose. Ziva grinned and got out of his grip.

'' And where d'you think you're going?'' he drawled, watching her make her way to his back door and to his garden.

'' We have a game to finish, do we not?'' Gibbs grinned and followed her out. He watched her dribble a football from his open shed door.

'' Where d'you get that?'' Ziva smiled, her foot resting atop of the ball.

'' I went home before I came here... how else do you think I made a dinner?'' Gibbs laughed and ran after her, trying to tackle her. They moved around as well as they could in the backyard, occasionally forgetting that there were bushes and other obstacles to avoid.

'' Gimme the ball David!'' came the silver haired agent's bark. Ziva laughed.

'' Come and get it then!'' Gibbs grabbed her hips as he did earlier and tried getting the ball, grinning at Ziva's giggles. After a bit more huffing and puffing, Ziva reluctantly let Gibbs take the ball from her and she ran after him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she tried to get it back. Ziva went for it and laughed out loud when Gibbs picked her up and threw her over his shoulder so she couldn't get the ball.

'' Hey! That is cheating Gibbs! Red card!'' joked Ziva, even if it was a joke it fell on deaf ears as Gibbs was laughing too hard. He stopped and let her down and kissed her breathless before running off with the ball. Ziva shook her head, her curls flying.

'' Gibbs, that is not fair!'' she said, running after him.

'' What?'' he called back.

'' You are cheating.'' pouted Ziva, slowing down and stopping. Gibbs frowned and walked over to her. She smirked and kissed him back before running to grab the ball.

'' Oh no you don't.'' said Gibbs, running after her and grabbing her around the waist and spinning them both around, her laughs sweet music to his ears. The dizziness hit and they both lost their balance, falling down. Gibbs laughed as he ended on top.

'' I'm getting a strange sense of déja vú... How about you?'' he asked as he looked down at her.

Ziva laughed gently and pulled him down for another kiss. She kissed him slow, exploring every crevice of his mouth and he returned the favour. Lips still connected, he straddled her and continuing their make out session.

The two carried on kissing, varying between fast, hot, passionate kisses and slow, gentle kisses. They kissed each other's faces, neck and Gibbs found out that Ziva giggled like a teenager when he nibbled on her ear.

When they surfaced, the sky was almost pitch black and there was a gentle yellow glow from the street light a few yards away. Gibbs sat up straight.

'' How long were we kissing?'' He looked down to see Ziva laying beneath him, her eyes reflecting the street light's light, her hair fanned out behind her. She looked beautiful. She smiled at him and he got up and offered his hand.

'' So... who won?'' asked Gibbs.

'' I would say it is a bow.''

Gibbs gave a toothy smile. '' It's tie, Ziva.''

Ziva shrugged it off. '' Whatever, we are still even.'' Gibbs pulled Ziva flush against his front and gently kissed her lips.

'' And I know the perfect tie-breaker...''

With the moon shining in through the gaps of the closed curtains, Gibbs exhaled slowly and turned to the Israeli beauty lying next to him, tiny beads of sweat on her forehead and the moonlight giving her an angelic like sheen. Their eyes connected and they both shared a loving smile. He reached out to caress her cheek with a long calloused finger.

'' Beautiful.'' whispered Gibbs. Ziva shook her head in amusement and moved to curl into him and rest her head on his broad chest. Gibbs reached up to bury his hand in her curls and massage her scalp, making her sigh in content.

'' I think it's still a tie.'' said Gibbs, he could feel Ziva smirk into his chest.

'' I would say we are both winners... yes?''

'' Cheesy... but true.'' Ziva giggled quietly.

'' Anyway I think we should just leave the winning to the footballers, no?'' Gibbs rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to say anything... at least not for now.


End file.
